


Самые вкусные макароны

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [22]
Category: Rose Gun Days (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Их война окончена.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Самые вкусные макароны

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

Роуз готовит самые вкусные макароны из всех, что довелось перепробовать Лео за свою жизнь. Она раскатывает тесто, что-то напевая себе под нос: волосы собраны в аккуратную косу, рукава засучены, фартук завязан красивым бантом, который так и хочется развязать. Голос у Роуз мягкий, домашний, пение уютное и родное. Когда-то она отвлекала им американских военных (пока они разбирались с Альфредом и его шайкой), и Лео иногда жалеет, что не слышал того её выступления. Но, с другой стороны, сейчас её пение не слышит никто, кроме него. Для всех остальных Роуз мертва, и это лучшее посмертие, которое он может себе представить. 

— Достань муку, пожалуйста, — просит Роуз, полки в доме для неё слишком высокие.

— Как скажете, моя леди, — отзывается Лео и без проблем достаёт нужное, благо рост и длина рук позволяют.

— Спасибо, — говорит Роуз, привстав на носочки, и целует его в щёку.

В глазах у неё Лео читает отражение собственных мыслей, непрошено нахлынувших воспоминаний, с которыми им ещё предстоит научиться жить.

— Наша война закончилась, — говорит Лео, не до конца понимая, для кого он это делает: для себя или для неё.

Роуз кивает и прикусывает нижнюю губу, утыкается лицом ему в грудь и стоит замерев. Лео осторожно ставит муку на стол и прижимает Роуз к себе, укрывая от остального мира. Тикают часы, отсчитывая минуты, пахнет мирным временем и настоящим соевым соусом. Роуз отстраняется и смотрит на Лео с той самой улыбкой, которая идёт ей больше всего, — искренней и светлой, похожей на маяк в туманной ночи. 

— Стоит вернуться к готовке, Жанна обещала приехать в гости, — заботливо говорит Роуз и продолжает возиться с тестом.

Лео смотрит на неё: на чуть согнутую спину (а не гордую осанку лидера Примаверы), на домашнюю одежду (ничуть не напоминающую платья дамы вечера), на маленькие руки, уверенно держащие скалку (так же она держала пистолет, когда в этом была необходимость), на то, как ловко Роуз придаёт макаронам форму (их как раз должно хватить на «макаронное собрание»). Лео который раз благодарит небо за их встречу и счастливый финал и просит прощения у тех, кто до него не дошёл.

Их война окончена, но они не будут против, если призраки придут отведать с ними макарон, как в старые добрые времена.


End file.
